Plausible
by EatingClouds
Summary: Left 4 Dead 2 One of the last survivors going through countless zombies to find the protection they need. What happens when love gets involved? EllisXNick lame summary, i wont lie...XD
1. Chapter 1

**Well, my second story. (Imma working on the KakuHida! be patient please!)**

**It wasn't suppose to end up so graphic...yet. But I had the idea**

**and decided 'now or never'. Imma sorry for it not being in that much character! _" **

**I was trying, I've never actually played L4D or L4D2. (Im to poor) So I entertain**

**myself with available walkthroughs. But the game was very interesting and began to love**

**it, like my love for Silent Hill and Resident Evil. So, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**ALSO: This is in the beginning of the game where they are in the lobby where the fire is going on. I'm gonna have parts of the game as the story so...I warned joo 3**

**I do not own L4D or L4D2 and do not get profit and yaddiyadda... **

* * *

"Get't off me! Get it off!!" Ellis's screams echo in the lobby, mixed with the sounds of the shrieking horde and gun shots. Ellis was on his back with that blood thristy Hunter tearing him apart. Coach was the first to aid him, grabbing the fiend and throwing his into the near by wall. Quickly grabbing the health pack from his back, he'd patch him up and throw him a bottle of pillz. He'd cough a few times, the fire in the lobby wasn't helping their problem.

"Be sure to watch your back son." He'd say before turning around to shoot down more zombies.

"Damn it Ellis! Get your head in the game!" Nick would yell over his shoulder. Ellis chuckled and went over to help Rochelle. Constantly someone was calling out "Reloading!" or letting out an awful weez or cough, but they still kept running forward to the Entrance part of the building. Nick recalled there being a "safe house".

"There it is!" Nick yelled at the others. Him and Coach lagged behind, hoping to keep the other two distant from another horde coming and other special zombies. Suddenly loud steps were quickly coming their way before a loud crash was heard infront of the room. Coach threw a pipe bomb at the horde growing behind him before turning around to face the giant.

"OH LORDY! THAT'S A BIG ASS THING!" Ellis stepped back, taking his first look at the monster. The Charger looked around for a moment and locked it's focus on Ellis. It made a loud bellow before bringing his shoulder in front of him and boltng off toward him. The mechanic started to shoot and relized he was out of ammo. So he began running, hoping his fellow teammates would shoot the damn thing. The pipe bombs ringing began to fasten up before it went off, sending body pieces in every direction. Everyone's attention went to the crowd of undead and back to the Tank.

"Rochelle, you help me with the horde. Nick, kill that damn thing!" Coach pointed to the Charger with his gun, the conman turned around and grimaced.

"Damn, this is a 3,000 dollar suit..." He said simply before running off to help Ellis. Before doing anything he took out his "Adrenaline Shot" and braced himself for the needle injection. The liquid slowly was drained from the bottle and soon his vision and hearing were leveled. The sounds around him were quiet and his sight was clear. It was alomst peaceful, until he heard the screams of Ellis. He took out his shot gun and ran for the Charger, shooting as he did so. Ellis dodged some of the Charger's hits and then noticed it focus it's attention to Nick. Letting out a breath the beast turned to him again. Without much of a start off he was charged at and rammed into the wall behind him.

"Ellis!" Rochelle screamed. She kept taking double-takes from the raging creatures to the limp form on the ground. Nick reloaded his gun and took another few shots at the ragging thing. A low bellow elected from the deformed mouth and it slumped to the floor. The gambler ran toward the hick and looked him over quickly,

"Hey, El. You need to get up!" He went to pull out his medical pack but remembered using it earlier. He cursed to himself, holding the young form close. The safe house was a few yards away. Nick smiled to himself, Ellis coughed up some blood."

"Heh...this re-uh-minds me...of... th' time me and...Keith -cough- my best friend....broke into th' baby room at the....hospital." Ellis smiled at the memory. Nick couldn't believe this idiot was thinking aloud like this. He gently rose from the ground, with Ellis in hands, and began running for the room.

"Uh huh,and what happend after that? C'MON GUYS! THE ROOM'S THIS WAY!" Nick called behind him. Ellis started where he left off.

"Well....we started scaring the -wheeze-nurses...in the emergency room...a-and the...fuzz started chasing us....Kei-th..was laughing his ass off... and we done...sn-nuck into them baby....rooms...." Ellis coughed out some blood. "We woke all thsoe babies....the head nurse-lady...-cough cough- grabbed....Keith...and damn near killed him with her tackle..." Nick rolled his eyes, this kid just likes to talk and talk. The other's were behind shooting oncoming undeads infront of the two, Ellis continued with his story. "Th' funny thing....is... I never got....hurt on-nce...th's is prob'ly how.....-cough- Keith felt..." Nick looked at him again, Ellis was wincing in pain and kept on holding on to his stomache.

Finally reaching the room he laid Ellis on the counter and grabbed one of the near by health packs.

"'Kay kid, where does it hurt?" He looked at those blue eyes deeply making El turn away embarrassed.

"Think that fella broke s'me of... my ribs." Nick's eye twitched. That's not helpful. Rochelle and Coach busted in and slammed the door shut. The shrieks were loud and filled the room.

"Here Coach, let me heal ya." Coach smiled and thanked her.

"OK, fine. Point to me where it hurts." He said with a winny-mocking tone.

"Har Har, funny" Ellis said simply before roaming his hands on his body, feeling for the pain. His brows furrowed when he found a spot and soflty pointed to the skin. "There." His accent was thicker when he felt pain and would suck in air when he found a spot. Nick pulled out the gauze and wrapped it around the broad chest.

"Hey, sweety. How you doing?" Rochelle approached the counter and pulled out some pills for him. He smiled.

"Naw', this is nothing.." Rochelle chuckled and plopped 3 pills in his mouth before going to look out for helicopters. Ellis watched her for a few minutes and looked back his revivee. Nick was concentrating hard on the large gash on his arm, he had pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Ya' shouldn't be doin that." Ellis said softly. Nick looked at him and cocked at eyebrow. "Ya' shouldn't be smoking. Bad for you health, those things are."

"How 'bout this 'Overalls'..."Nick said pulling the cigarette from his mouth. "I"ll stop smoking when you start looking out for your ass?" Nick puffed out a wave of smoke in the others face, causing him to cough like crazy. He just smirked and went back to treating the gash. Ellis sat up, allowing better access to his arm.

"I wus jus' sayin'..." Ellis retorted but the rivivee just 'psh'ed it off whilst finishing the wound.

"There, that should hold you..." He pulled his shirt down and admired his work with the medical tape. Ellis looked at the gauze on his chest. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that Nick was medic or a doctor.

"Thanks, I owe ya' one!" Ellis chirped. Nick looked down the boy's body and back up.

"Are you sure you dont need more medical attention?" He said spitting out his cig and stomping it with the heel of his shoe. Ellis look at his body and with a long pause he said:

"Naw', you've done all you can do!" He said before revealing his childish grin. Nick looked over him and back at those blue eyes.

"Fine, suit yourself..."

* * *

_"Hey, Nick. Wakey wakey!"_

"What is it, Overa-"

_"SHHhhhhhh....: whisper..."_

_"What is it?" _Nick rolled over to see that damn hick and squinted from the light.

_"'Member how I said I didn't need that 'medical attention'?" _Ellis said alittle embarrassed.

_"Ahhhh, dont tell me you need it now!" _

_"It's starting to REALLY hurt..." _Ellis almost whimpered the last word.

_"What does?" _Nick wasn't in the mood. In fact, once he heard what it was he was gonna turn over and go back to sleep.

_"....It's...well...my....-"_

_"Damnit Ellis! I'm trying to -"_

"My Cock hurts!" He quickly covered his mouth and looked at the two others who were still sleeping. Nicks eyes bolted to him.

"_Excuse me?" _

_"That Charger thing rammed me and lil' me into that wall. I really wanted to tell Coach, but it felt more damn embarrassing! 'N I thought we were purty close already!" _

_"Well you thought wrong." _He turned over and stared at the wall.

_"Ohhhh! C'mon! If it were you, I would've helped!" _Ellis quietly yelled back. Nick grimaced, he knew he was never gonna get sleep until he looked at **IT**.

_"Jesus! Fine. Get in the light!" _Ellis whisper a relived thank you and practically ran to the counter. Nick thought that once he figured out the problem, he'd just kick him back to his current pain. Slowly he stood wobbily from lack of light and made his way past the other survivors. The door outside was full of growls and shrieks that made him feel uneasy about tomorrow morning. He walked in front of Ellis who waited patiently holding himself.

"God. Dont do that!" He whapped his hand away and motioned the other to pull down his pants. Ellis did so. His dark blue boxers with black trim was in view along with his slightly hairy legs and dark purple bruises. "OK...I'm gonna feel around down there to make sure it's not your penis..." Nick said sternly, obviously not thrilled with the job.

"Alright, alright..." He grumbled. First Nick traveled his hand up the inside of his legs and applied pressure near his manhood. Ellis watched, unsure of how to feel and what would happen. Ellis, was still a virgin, he never gave much thought about sex because of all the fun he had without it. Suddenly, cold hands ventured inside his boxer's opening. Ellis gasped.

"Dont tell me your getting off on this...." Nick said a little unsure of what to do. Ellis shook his head.

"Ya'lls hands are cold!" Ellis shivered and Nick continued, squeezing the skin, and rubbing it. Ellis was trying with all his might to keep his composure by taking silent breaths and turning his face to the side. Nick's hand softly grabbed the organ and before the mechanic could moan, the hand was pulled away.

"Well, it seems that maybe we were going about it the wrong way..." He said standing back up and wiping his hand on his pants. (They were ruined already...) "I think we might need to see if "lil' me" still works..." Ellis's furrowed his brows, wondering what he was talking about. Nick looked at the blank expression and scofted irritatedly. "You're gonna have to masturbate!" Nick growled out and watch as Ellis's blank expression turn to surprise.

"I'ma have to what!?"

"Masturbate! It will tell us if your systems are ok and if it'll heal by itself..." Ellis was at a loss for words...he"d never done anything like that. His ma always told him 'masturbating was a sin!' "Look! I'll move to the next room and let you do it. And tell me whether you should be worried or not..." Nick sighed and went back to the other room, leaving Ellis in the open with his pants down. He looked at himself and pulled his boxers down to reveal his manhood. He knew what to do, it's just he could'nt. Ma told him he'd, for sure, got to hell....not that he already was. Slowly he wrapped his hand around himself and pulled away. He couldn't do it!

"Are you done yet?" Nick was leaning against the corner, looking irritated as ever. Ellis looked over his shoulder.

"Uh......" He felt ashamed, Nick probably hates him now....

"God Damn! This is what grown men do! So suck it up,Overalls!" Nick marched up to Ellis. The mechanic tried to calm him down.

"Okay! I'ma try again! Just-Ohhhh~" Nick reached around him and grabbed his shaft. He eased his hand up to the tip and let his thumb play near his slit. His hand slowly moved downward and clutched his balls, moving his fingers between the two. Ellis sucked in a breath and watched as those fingers played with him. Nick's other hand got in the action and resumed petting the tip of the cock. "N-Nick ahhh~ I'll do i-it! Jus' lemme- Ohhh~ Jesus~!" He could barely finish his sentence with his hand sliding up and down him.

"Obviously, you cant. Your still pretty limp..." Nick pulled his hand up to Ellis's lips, pushing his digits in his mouth. Ellis tasted himself and muffled something inaudible. "I'm not gonna lube up my hands after I've touched you..." Ellis was silent before he started sucking on the digits. Rolling his tongue over and around his fingers, finding every last dry spot. Nick felt that tongue loop around him, he forgot why he was here. He remembered and pulled out his sticky fingers.

"Hey!" Ellis said from the loss. Nick smirked before grabbing the base of his cock and started to stroke it firmly. He pulled the organ upwards and continued to stroke faster and harder. His fellow partner was about to lose it, his balls were being massaged and his member being touched then it's ever had been! He slowly began to harden and Ellis's moans were getting louder. Nick quickly covered his mouth.

"Calm down, Overalls! Wake up the others and we"re in trouble!" He said crossly.

" 'Cant help it Nick!" He said between moans. Nick looked at Ellis's face, he was fighting, why was he so damn tight about that religious shit? So he leaned in to where his lips were near his earlobe.

"C'mon El, Just cum. Then you'd be able to get this off your hands..." He wiggled the shaft in his hands. El almost lost it. "I want you to cum...Cum in my hands...please?" Ellis loved to hear him talk this way...He moan out. Nick was starting to get turned him on, he hadn't been this way since he learned about the infected. "Cum HARD." Ellis lost it

_"AHHH! DAAMNIT!!~" _He whispered out loud and arched into Nick's chest. He spewed his seed into his hand, and Nick was surprise to see how he had. The young survivor went limp in his arms, asleep from exhaustion. Nick grabbed a bloody towel that was used to clean up Ellis that evening and wiped the seed on there. Tucking 'Jr' back in he carried the worn out El on to his part of the floor. He looked at the rest of the crew and saw that noone was disturbed. Thank God. Slinking his way back to his floor he began to feel that feeling...

He was horny.

**

* * *

**

Ok, there is gonna be

**alot**** of grammar mistakes...i have no beta-fish. **

**So just direct me to the problem and I will try to fix it... and thanks for reading 3**

**Eating Clouds~3**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

I really do appreciate the comments and input ^^

And once again sorry for the spelling mistakes...I'm not to thrilled with this chapter but maybe i'll redo or some thing.

Enjoy ^^"

* * *

"Hey, Ellis? Sweety?" Ellis felt a pat on the cheek and a tussle of his hair.

"Not now ma', I'ma dreamin'..."He let out a short sigh and turned over smiling. Rochelle giggled before being pushed aside by Nick. He pulled out his hand gun,cocked it, then aimed it at the ceiling and shot three rounds. The sudden clash of the exploding metal sent the southerner to his feet.

"GOD AL'MIGHTY! ARE THEY IN TH' HOUSE?!" He shook and grabbed a near by bat. Rochelle went toward him while Nick was laughing his balls off.

"No! no. We were just trying to wake you up..." She turned to Nick giving him a disappointed look while Coach walked up behind Nick and gave him a good smack on the head.

"Argh! Damnit, Coach!" Nick shouted. Couch chuckled, throwing a health pack over his shoulders. The reporter turned back to the boy and paused.

"Hey, Ellis..." Rochelle looked at his bare legs. Ellis, still groggily, wiped his eyes of eye boogers and responded with a 'hmm?'

"Why aren't you wearing pants?" Everyone looked down at Ellis's exposed legs. Nick's eye twitched but continued to look puzzled for his sake. Ellis gave a quick look at Nick who seemed just as embarrased as he was. He gave a quick look around pretending to be looking for his coveralls.

"This reminds me of a story of me and Keith running around town in a-"

"Just get your pants on Ellis!" Nick yells from across the room. Ellis stares at the conman before running off to find them, Rochelle however, walks up to Nick.

"Jeez, Nick. Whats with you? Your alot more irritated than...well...irritated." She says blankly, realizing she doesn't know alot about him then she thinks. Nick slicks back his hair and stares off outside. The sun was out and it seemed like they were more exhausted then yesterday.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Just alot to absorb..." He walks off to help Coach load some fire arms.

"Hey Nick." The black man's voice was thick and rumbled in his throat. Nick turned toward him while securing a bat to his pack.

"Yeah, Coach?"

"I want you to do me a favour..." Nick paused and slowly looked at the bigger man.

"What kind of a favour?" His eyebrow arches as he pulls out his smokes.

"A favour that involves you being more sensitive to that boy..." They both turn toward the 23 year old peeing in the corner of the safe house while whistling 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

'_**Seems like his systems are ok' **_He thought, smirking to himself from the thought of last night.

"That doesn't seem like my kind of favour..." Nick responds raising the torch to his mouth before a black hand pushes it away.

"Well, you better learn to like it. He needs all the support he can get physically and mentally, that's how good teams work together." The two looked at eachother mean and hard. Nick knew he lost, Coach was...well, a coach, and he knew what kept a person/player healthy.

"We'll see. I wont make promises, this kid makes me want to slap some sense into him." Nick finally flicked on his lighter and lit up his cigarette. Coach gave a low chuckle.

"I could say the same thing to you, Nick." He walked away shaking his head smiling. The gambler kept a poker face and continued to stare outside at the mess.

"THERE IT IS!" Ellis whacks a head off a zombie before pointing to the sign with 'GUNS' in big letters.

"No, duh, Overalls!" Nick says between breaths. The four were on the overpass, slamming down on coming undead. Rochelle was up with Ellis, trying to keep up as he began to dash to the stairs. Nick and Coach however were busy with a Tank, pushing zombies out of it's way to take down the two.

"C'mon Guys! It's jus' pass th' parkin' lot!" He nearly squealed with delight and clicked his heels together when he was at the stairs. Suddenly, the noise of a cackling howl was heard and be for they knew it, a Jockey had jumped over the overpass fence. Everyone turned to the spider like zombie as it started to jump toward Rochelle. She let out a scream as it lunged for her and had her in it's grip.

"HELP! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!!!" Her screams were almost grunted when it started to rip into her back. Before Ellis could go back for her, Nick was already charging off at the thing. He used the butt of his gun to whap it off her and sent it face first into the fence. The mumbled cackles were still audible before Nick pressed the tip of the gun to it's head and pulled the trigger. Ellis quickly went to Rochelle's aid and watched as blood and muscle spewed on Nick's suit and face.

"Ey', ya' ok, Ro?" He tilted her head forward so she could spit out some blood. Nick turned to Ellis and saw him trying to carry her...bridal style. The conman charged up to them and easily picked up the bleeding Rochelle.

"Go help Coach..." He glared at the hick, picked up his gun, and ran for the gun shop. Ellis was taken back at the order. It wasn't a 'go help our buddy, coach' it was more like 'dont touch her'. Something inside him felt eaten, but he pushed it aside and turned back for the last survivor.

"'Bout time someone came back for me!" He sounded frantic while looking at Ellis and the remaining Tank.

"Sorry there Coach, Ro was ina pickle." The duo were finally able to kill the damn thing and began to run crazy when they heard another swarm.

"It's okay son. I'm happy she's ok." Ellis nodded gratefullyand turned back to the gun shop with that same gutted feeling.

* * *

This Chapter's so short =_=

Jeebus, o well...


End file.
